


Don't Chase the Quaffle (If You See the Snitch)

by psychoinnocent



Series: XanLas Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Chrom!Inigo, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, i guess?? it's explained but not explored so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: All Xander had wanted was to watch his boyfriend play Quidditch. Instead he deals with more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to elaborate a hell of lot more oops maybe I'll come back and add more to this au
> 
> Some House stuff!! Because Harry Potter AUs more like headcanons lmao
> 
> Inigo- Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain, 6th Year  
> Lucina- Gryffindor, Head Girl, 7th Year  
> Xander- Slytherin, Head Boy, 7th Year  
> Camilla- Slytherin, Prefect, 7th Year  
> Leo- Ravenclaw, Prefect, 5th Year  
> Elise- Gryffindor, 4th Year  
> Niles- Slytherin, 5th Year  
> Severa- Hufflepuff, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, 6th Year

“So you’ll come to the game tomorrow right?”

Xander sighed, shutting his book and shot his boyfriend a glare. “We have exams next week, Inigo.”

“And the chance of you having anything less than an ‘O’ are _highly unlikely_ , Mr. Top of the Class. Besides, one day off won’t kill you Xander.” Inigo stood and stretched, the hem of his muggle t-shirt riding up and letting Xander peek at Quidditch-honed muscles.

“Professor Iago gave me reason to believe otherwise-” And had threatened to inform his father- an added stress he did _not_ need.

“Yeah, and he’s a dick. Besides, it's your last year and the last match of the year! Come on- humor me. Plus we have an after party planned.”

“You don’t even know if you’ll win.”

“Please. Hufflepuff is strong but we’re stronger.” Inigo slid over to Xander, draping over Xander like a robe. “Come on, just the day. I’ll get Lucina and we can spend Sunday studying. _Please_?”

Xander smiled reluctantly, leaning his head back into Inigo’s chest as the other teen tightened his hold. “Very well.”

XxX

The sun was shining bright, the skies clear- perfect Quidditch weather according to Inigo.

Xander easily sidestepped the other students as he picked his way to where his siblings were in the Slytherin stands.

“Big brother!” Elise cheered, patting the seat between her and Camilla, decked in bright red and gold. Leo sat on her other side, seemingly ignorant to Niles leaning in to the read the book in his lap.

“It’s rare to see you at a Quidditch game brother,” Camilla teased as he sat down, leaning on his shoulder with a leer. “Does it have to do with a certain Quidditch Captain?”

“...Inigo requested I come, yes.” Xander admitted as Elise snuggled up to his side. “Do you usually attend Camilla?”

“She likes to come and admire the girls.” Elise cut in before Camilla could respond, giggling as Camilla reached out to tug her pigtails.

“I enjoy the sport, _thank you_ Elise.” She mock-hissed, tossing her hair back. “Although it certainly helps that Ms. Lucina is a lovely figure.”

“Speaking of Lucina, isn’t that the Gryffindor team now?” Leo interrupted, closing his book (much to Niles’ annoyance).

“I hadn’t heard the whistle.” Xander commented as he craned his neck, looking down at the Quidditch players.

His boyfriend’s cobalt hair was obvious against the sand of the Pitch as he stepped up to shake hands with Severa, the Hufflepuff captain. Xander imagined that Inigo was probably flirting with the girl, considering how quickly the referee separated them.

“I bet you that she’s going to aim a bludger at him later.” Niles snickered as Leo shouldered him.

Xander couldn’t help but laugh at that- he knew as well as the others that Severa wouldn’t ever seriously hurt Inigo.

“Oh! The game’s starting!” Elise cheered loudly as the players kicked off.

Once they were in position, the referee blew their whistle, tossing the red ball ( _Quaffle_ , a little voice in his head reminded him) up in the sky.

The game had begun.

X x X

It’d been an hour since the game had started.

Gryffindor was in the lead, 140-110, but neither teams seekers had thus far seen the snitch.

Inigo and Lucina were both chasers, and between the two of them had scored a majority of the points against Hufflepuff.  The two were perfectly in sync when on the pitch, watching the other’s blind spots and working in tandem.

The EMCee was having fun, launching into long monologues every time Gryffindor scored, and launching into _even longer_ monologues decrying Hufflepuff whenever they scored. Leo looked exasperated every time he spoke, while Niles hadn’t bothered to hide his laughter.

Inigo passed the Slytherin stands, grinning as he met Xander’s eyes. _You came!_ He mouthed, and Xander couldn’t help but smile in return.

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn’t.

“Look!” It was Camilla who shouted, horror in her voice as everyone turned to look to see Lucina lying flat on her broom, racing to escape a bludger-

A bludger that was moving faster than it should have.

“Lucina!” With a start, Xander’s gaze flickered up to see his boyfriend fly down to his sister, moving as fast as he could. The bludger was gaining on her, even as Lucina tried to escape it.

Around him, there was silence. Even the EMCee, who Xander had eventually recognized to be Owain, Inigo’s cousin, was quiet.

But Xander could only focus on Inigo, who had reached Lucina’s side.

With a deliberate move, his boyfriend pushed his sister off course

And took the blow.

X x X

“...normally, a bludger would cause bone breakage, or a concussion. But this one was moving far too fast to be normal- it acted like a muggle cannon, and badly damaged his left side.” Xander heard the nurse say as she spoke with Inigo’s parents. He hesitated at the entrance, not wanting to interrupt.

“Will he be alright? Will he have to go to St. Mungo’s?” Inigo’s father spoke up, concern evident in his voice.

“Oh Inigo…” Inigo’s mother swung her gaze back to the bed before turning back- and jumped when she noticed Xander at the door. “Xander!”

“Mr. Nohr, you cannot be here. Mr. Ylisse isn’t permitted anyone beyond family-” The nurse frowned as she spoke, evidently tired of dealing with unwanted guests. Xander felt his body sag in disappointment- he had wanted to see Inigo since the match, but no one had been allowed in earlier. Even now-

“Oh no, he can stay!” Olivia cut in, stopping him from leaving the Hospital Wing. She walked up to him, a gentle smile on her lips even as tears trailed down her cheeks. “He’s my son’s boyfriend, and has our permission to learn about Inigo’s condition.”

“I- Very well.” The nurse sighed and turned back to Chrom, looking exasperated as Olivia led Xander down to the curtained bed.

“He’ll be okay- I know he will.” Xander heard Olivia say, and closed his eyes, feeling faint as she opened the curtain.

“Mother- oh, Xander!” Lucina stood, still clad in her quidditch robes. She rubbed her eyes, looking disheveled as she offered a broken smile. Xander offered her a weak smile in return, his eyes fixated on his boyfriend, lying on the bed.

He barely noticed as Olivia shooed Lucina out, reaching out to cup Inigo’s bandaged cheek.

Inigo looked awful- he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and bandages littered every part of his chest and arms. Xander could see purple bruises through the edges of the linen, and felt his heart break as he watched Inigo unconsciously struggle to breath.

“It struck him right below his shoulder. He has several broken bones, and his arm snapped when he landed on the pitch…” Olivia said quietly behind him, her voice trembling as she continued. “He has a concussion, but the Madame says that he shouldn’t have any internal bleeding. He might have to go to St. Mungos if he doesn’t wake soon.”

“I see…” Frankly, Xander hadn’t been paying attention beyond that, but his sisters had later told him how Severa and the other players had forced the bludger into submission before it could attack either of the siblings again. It was a freak accident.

A freak accident.

This was no accident.

X x X

Iago wasn’t a wizard- or rather, was a different kind of wizard.

A Sorceror. One who hid his true colors behind an unpleasant facade.

One that his father depended on to get rid of his political enemies.

One that had only recently threatened him.

X x X

“You nearly killed him!”

“You have no proof that I was involved. Besides, you knew this would happen.”

“I did not-”

“Your father sent word that after your graduation, you’ll join Anankos’ order. He asked me to keep an eye on you, and make sure you learn your place.” Xander blanched, taking a step back as he struggled to come up with words.

“You can’t be serious-”

“Enough. Garon has ordered that you break off any relationships with people not of our order- and that half breed is on the top of that list.” Iago shrugged disinterestedly, tossing his head back while Xander floundered.

“My father has no claim on my personal life-”

“Our lord is making arrangements as we speak. If you want your little boyfriend safe, you ought to inform him.” With that Iago left, leaving Xander alone to his thoughts.

X x X

Inigo awoke the day after, disoriented and confused, but _alive_. After an inspection by the nurse and a St. Mungo healer, he was allowed to stay in Hogwarts.

Xander stayed away, lost in thought.

X x X

Lucina cornered him after class, anger simmering in her eyes as she grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall with her wand pointed at his throat.

“Why haven’t you gone to see Inigo? He’s been asking after you since he woke up. Even your _brother_ came to visit him- and couldn’t tell him why you’ve been hiding. So I repeat- _why haven’t you visited my little brother_.” Lucina hissed, shaking him and forcing him to meet her gaze.

“I…  I can’t be with him. Not anymore.” Xander averted his eyes, wondering how deep she would dig.

Far enough, it seemed.

“That’s it?” Lucina’s grip slackened before she tightened her hold again. “No- sorry. Try again.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’ve seen you two together- even before you started dating, you were always protecting him. I’m surprised you didn’t call for a manhunt, honestly. So what’s changed?” Her voice grew softer, lowering her wand as she caught his eyes again. “Xander, I want you and Inigo to be happy…”

Xander breathed out, his willingness to lie to his friend fading. The thought of telling someone… was a bit comforting.

“Let me cast some silencing spells- this is a secret.”

Lucina frowned in response but nodded, casting a soft _Muffliato_  around them

“...Your father. Inigo’s told me that he fought in the battles against Grima.”

Lucina blinked, releasing Xander and stepping back warily. “...Yes. What about it?”

“There’s this man… his name is Anankos- he is one of Grima’s most avid believers. After Grima was killed, Anankos created his own group to carry out Grima’s unfulfilled dreams.” Here, Xander paused, taking in Lucina’s unspoken horror. “My father… he practically worships Grima. I believed it to be harmless, when it began. But now…”

“It’s started.”

“Yes.”

“You know who did this.”

“...Yes.”

“That’s why you’re trying to distance yourself from Inigo.” Understanding dawned on Lucina’s face before she grabbed Xander’s hand, dragging him down the hallway. “Let’s go big guy.”

“Wait- Lucina-”

“I have to speak with my father, and _you_ have to apologize to my little brother.” She turned back to him, a small smile playing on her lips. “I know this is no easy decision, but right now? Right now my little brother needs his boyfriend.”

X x X

“Xander!” Inigo visibly brightened when Lucina shoved Xander inside, struggling to sit up with a smile. Xander in turn hesitated before he reached out, helping the other teen sit up without hurting himself.

“Have you been alright? I was worried you know!” Xander frowned faintly, and Inigo cocked his head curiously. “Is something wrong?”

Lucina reached out, brushing her hand into Inigo’s hair. “I need to speak with Father. Xander, I’ll leave him in your care.”

“Bring Sev over later, will you?” Inigo called after her as she left before turning his eyes onto Xander.

“Now, what’s going on?”

With trepidation, Xander began to talk.

X x X

_Two Months Later_

“I’ll see you in a week.” Xander cupped his partner’s cheek, running his thumb against the faint scar there. “Your dad already made arrangements.”

“I know- just. Be safe.” Inigo’s mouth trembled, and Xander couldn’t help the smile that escaped him.

“Camilla will be with me- I’ll be fine. Just take care of Leo and Elise for me, will you?” Xander teased warmly, leaning to press a soft kiss to the corner of Inigo’s lips. “The Portkey is prepared to activate at any moment if something happens.”

“Alright.” With obvious reluctance, Inigo pulled away as the train began to slow. “I’ll see you later Xander.”

Xander watched him go, reaching up to grasp the small stone hanging down his neck. It had been a gift from Inigo, one that his father had turned into a Portkey. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t need it.

But knowing his father, he could never be sure.


End file.
